The inventive concepts relate to a memory apparatus.
In a memory apparatus including a memory, the memory may include a bad block. The bad block is a block which may not guarantee reliability thereof, and a data write operation may not be performed properly on the bad block.
Thus, a memory apparatus, which may effectively manage a bad block, is desired.